


Vanity Isn't Always A Bad Thing.

by Hulk_Stanner



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Tencest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 15:28:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6056731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hulk_Stanner/pseuds/Hulk_Stanner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor needs something that only he can give to himself... Perhaps being vain isn't suck a bad thing after all...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vanity Isn't Always A Bad Thing.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm finally cross posting a few of my things from over on fanfic.net that I wrote ages ago... 
> 
> Ye be warned! Here there be blatantly smutty Tencest! Lol. That means Male/Male Graphic gay sex between two identical Tenth Doctors! Lol. If you don't like the idea of this or think its wrong and screwy then just don't bother to read it! Lol. Once again, ye have been warned! Lol. Also, I don't like Rose all that much so, unlike a lot of Tencest fics out there, she's not in it. Lol. (I don't hate her exactly and have nothing against the ones that do have her in it I just don't like to write her in myself.) lol.

Vanity Isn't Always A Bad Thing.

 

The Doctor groaned loudly, as he looked down at the admittedly odd, yet somehow extremely erotic sight of his own head between his legs, unruly brown hair even more messy looking than usual due to the fact that he currently had his fingers buried in it, gripping tightly as his doubles – his – mouth worked diligently around his cock, sucking firmly, smooth tongue swirling around the head and running up the shaft, knowing, of course, that it was just how he liked it.

The Time Lord knew that, by all rights, he should probably think this was very weird and wrong and just a little bit vain even, but for some reason he just didn't. Actually, in the grand scheme of things, he could almost think of it as masturbating... Almost, but not quite.

There'd not been many words said between them, really, they didn't need them; they both already knew what the other was thinking, feeling, what they wanted – needed. It was nice, for once, to not have to try and explain anything, or to have to use the same, age old excuses and reasons why they couldn't – Nice, not to have any excuses, for once. No reasons why they shouldn't, or couldn't. He didn't need to explain to himself the reasons why he did what he did and was how he was. He supposed that was the beauty of it, really. It was simple, uncomplicated and he needed it. They both did.

The Doctor groaned again, pulling his doubles head up, hands still in his hair and kissed him, roughly. The taste and the feel of what amounted to his own mouth and his own tongue, on his was actually rather damnably pleasant. Maybe that was why everyone always wanted to kiss him? Apparently, he was rather good at it.

He gasped slightly as he pulled back, looking into the others eyes as he said with a slight grin; "We are so vain..."

"Hmmm..." A soft, familiar purr sounded in his ear. "Yeah, I guess we are... Not saying that's a bad thing though, necessarily..."

"No... in this instance I'd say it's definitely not..." Looking into those eyes still, he suddenly wondered if this was what everyone else saw when they looked at him – despite the clearly obvious lust and, for once, trust, there was also a profound sadness and sense of loss to be seen there, overlying the tiredness, grief and guilt of centuries of war and death and pain. But there was also a great knowledge and wisdom, a great sense of power in those eyes, of responsibility.

"Is this what they see then, when they look at me – at us?" The Doctor asked, quietly.

His double nodded. "I suppose so, yes... but that doesn't matter right now..." He lowered his head, nipping at the Doctor's neck, lightly and the Time Lord let himself be pushed onto his back, his knees bent up, legs spread as his double moved back down the bed, head between his legs again, this time running his tongue over his entrance, before pushing it in and the Doctor gasped loudly at the rather pleasant sensation of it, squirming slightly beneath his counterparts ministrations... He'd always known he was good with his mouth and his tongue but this was just ridiculous! Maybe all that babbling did come in handy after all..?

He yelped then, as he felt a long, saliva slicked finger enter him and a hot mouth descended on his cock again, as the oh, so familiar finger was joined by another, twisting, probing until... "Oh, shit!" The Time Lord couldn't help the involuntary buck of his hips as the other quickly found his prostate, stroking a few times with those deft fingers, still suckling and licking his cock (in his probably vain opinion) rather expertly.

He let out a small whimper and suddenly found himself gazing up, into his eyes again and he definitely recognised the small smirk on his doubles face as he hooked the Doctor's long legs over his shoulders and braced himself with his hands either side of his hips. He'd given people that same little smirk whenever he'd achieved something he thought was brilliant, weather they saw it or not...

"Stop giving me that look." He told his double, firmly, but he simply smirked at him again before moving forward, pushing in slowly, deliberately, knowing without being told just how much it would hurt at any given moment, knowing just how long to wait before moving...

When he did, the Doctors eyes rolled back in his head and he arched his back up, to meet his own thrusts, moaning and whimpering loudly, hands gripping his counterparts' arms, tightly. He'd never thought he could enjoy it quite this much but, god! Vain or not, it felt bloody brilliant!

The Doctor made a sound halfway between a scream and a groan when his double found his prostate again, angling to hit it on every stroke and the Time Lord swore loudly in Gallifraen.

"Oi! Watch your mouth!" The other Doctor said to him with a slight grin, taking his cock in his hand and stroking it firmly, in time with his thrusts, nipping his neck and licking behind his ear as he worked him, inside and out.

The Doctor was fast approaching his end and he could tell that the other was too, short gasps and pants leaving them both as they clung to each other, the universe suddenly dropping away beneath them as the Doctor shuddered violently, watching the others face as he let go with a hoarse cry, head thrown back, eyes closed and the Time Lord let out his own guttural yell as his doubles seed filled him, wonderfully hot and thick, some of it dribbling down his thighs as the other pulled out of him, slowly, bending down to lap up the mess.

The Doctor groaned quietly at the feel of the soft tongue cleaning him and he brought his legs down, pushing his double onto his back and returning the favour, running his tongue slowly up the length of him, tasting the bitter-sweet substance that remained there and inhaling the musky scent of his half-human counterpart, noting the subtle differences in the aroma compared to himself...

The Time Lord crawled back up level with him, resting his head on the others chest and listening to the quickened yet steady beating of the single heart. For some reason it was oddly comforting to know that at least one of them would get to know what it was like; being human, growing old... The thought made him smile softly as his double stroked his hair, quietly and the Doctor closed his eyes and relaxed into the well known yet unfamiliar touch, content for the first time in centuries to just lie there and let himself forget, for a time, that he had the weight of the universe on his shoulders...

The Time Lord hadn't realised he was falling asleep until he heard a soft chuckle and a quiet, purring voice in his ear; "Probably I'll sound vain saying this, but you look sort of cute cuddled up there on my chest..."

"Hmmm... Bit vain, yeah... but so would I be if I said I felt rather comfortable cuddled up here... and the hair stroking is kind of nice..."

"Hmm..." Was all the reply he got and the Doctor closed his eyes again, making himself even more comfortable as he thought to himself that perhaps, just maybe, vanity wasn't always a bad thing after all...

**Author's Note:**

> I really just wrote this as an excuse to write some pointless smutty Tencest! ('Cos I'm just weird and screwy that way...) Lol. I also wrote it cos shinofangirl over on fanfic.net threatened to do something stupid if I didn't come through with the goods after promising that I was going to write it! So, Thanks to her for encouraging me to actualy be mental enough to write this! lol.


End file.
